


Vent

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marink mentioned, Other, Other Links mentioned - Freeform, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: an old vent fic. very short
Series: Linked universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Vent

**Author's Note:**

> an old vent fic. very short

He wants to jump. He really wants to. He's just afraid. Afraid of the pain. Afraid of being gone. Afraid of coming back. He's scared.

Would the others care? They seem fine without him. He just gets in the way. He's rude and a bully. Self centered and selfish. A hoarder. What skills did he have? All of them could sword fight. Hyrule has magic and Wild can come back from the dead. What's he there for? Cause he's a hero? Not really. Not after what he did to... Her.

So no, Legend had no reason to be here. He was a burden. An idiot. Useless. The worst kind of person. They'd be better off without him.

Legend smiles.  _ Yeah... _

_ They don't need me. _

He jumps.


End file.
